


【虫铁】A Token of Love

by Heritsu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: *pwp*攻方未成年*睡过了，交往关系





	【虫铁】A Token of Love

男孩的嘴唇覆了上来，训诫话语在碰撞的刹那融化在沉默的吻之中。他睁大了双眼露出些许惊诧情绪，施吻者借着他发愣的短暂瞬间将舌头探入口腔，匆匆促促地扫过一遍，论技巧恐怕连初入酒吧的年轻女孩都要嫌弃一句菜鸟，好在他格外卖力，在唇舌之间蕴酿出暧昧黏腻的水声。年长者任由他展示着乏善可陈的吻技，好吧，也许他不应该过分地苛求，毕竟他的接吻对象是个十五岁的青少年——不算被少年间接地亲手掐死在萌芽状态的初恋，他所有的与性相关的经验全部来自于与Tony·Stark的亲身体验，换而言之，是他一手调教的。这小子的纯情风范可太辱没他花花公子的名头，Tony挑眉，出于好心的指点勾了勾他的舌尖，不料刺激到了男孩的自尊心。他更加用力地回击，环在男人腰际的胳膊撩开衬衫的边缘滑了进去，抚上男人微微汗湿的背，一边细细描摹对方舌面的纹路，吞下他口中的津液和情动时逸出的几声闷哼，把舌根绞得发麻也不肯罢休。Tony不得不捏着对方的后颈扯开些许距离，如果他不想现在就和他的男孩在他的办公室来一发的话。谁还记得这是以兴师问罪的谆谆教诲为开头的教育栏目，虽然在平时花花公子需要的单独进行谈话的正经事，等于他想跟你来一场另外含义上的深入交流，但他发誓这次他真的没有，把走向弄歪的是眼前这位，脸上还泛着潮红，呼吸尚未平复，像是刚被欺负过的青少年，他一言不发地看着他，目光像小钩子一样无害又难缠。Tony莫名地心虚，装作无事地对上Peter湿润的巧克力色眼眸，“其实还不差，比上次有进步。好了别打岔，亲我也别想把这事揭过，我们刚谈到哪了，青少年。”

Peter飞快地眨了一下眼，一闪而过的心虚和慌乱，Tony在他的办公椅上坐下，审视着眼前的少年。“我想你该给我解释一下，我记得那是上课时间，没有人邀请你加入任务，可你凭空而降狠揍了三只蜥蜴人，哦，以一敌三，身手不错。”

“谢谢，其实我想四个也可以尝试一下。”他下意识回答，反应过来才觉不妙，Tony卷起桌上的文件纸敲上他的脑袋，“我没有在夸你，蜘蛛侠。”

“我想你还记得我对你说过什么？恐怖分子和外星人都交给警察FBI和神盾局，他们也就在这种时候能派上点用场了。听着，这世界还没疯狂到要十五岁的高中生站出来当救世主，有我在一天这种事想都别想。你只需要——”

“好好学习，做个好邻居，别掺合大人的事……可我想要站在你身边，和你一起战斗，我……想要保护你。我知道我还不算很厉害，但保护心爱的人是我的权利，即使是Mr.Stark也不能阻止我。”Peter抬起眼睛与他对视。

他是认真的。Tony很快意识到他不只是想要证明自己，不是征询同意，而是直接宣告，这只是开始。他双手十指相扣，没有直接回应，而是静静地看着他。他突然发现同初次见面相比，他已经成长了不少。Peter安静地等待着，不自觉交蹭的指节暴露了他的紧张，男人敏锐地察觉到对方的忐忑，他害怕被拒绝，毕竟他已经被拒绝过很多次，用着你还小，不应该管大人的事情的理由。他对青少年的身份不满已久，恨不得把自己的时钟拨快好几年，好顺理成章地站在他身旁，Tony当然知道。作为导师，他不愿意让他涉险，可作为男朋友，他得体谅这小子的担忧，因为他怀有同样的心情。在知道男孩穿着自制的睡衣和秃鹫打了一架后当晚就飞到皇后区的成年人着实没什么责怪对方不够冷静的资格。于是Tony分开纠结的手指，背往办公椅后背一靠，“好吧，你赢了，男朋友。”

他的男朋友给了他一个轻柔又缠绵的吻，但趁机钻入男人衣服中的手却不那么安分，指尖顺着他的脊椎线下滑，燎起连串的电火花，Tony不自觉绷直腰板，试图躲避诡异的触感，但他显然错估了目前的形势，他被Peter圈在手臂和椅子之间，闪躲的结果便是被对方顺手稍稍用力一带揽入怀中，少年颇为得意地吹了个口哨。糟透了。Tony翻了个白眼，懒洋洋地把下巴搁进男孩肩窝，嗅到他特有的气息：衣服上有洗衣液的干净味道、棕色头发像是被阳光烤化的焦糖、以及青春期泛滥的几乎要溢出来的多巴胺和肾上腺素，几乎要化成实质的潮水将他淹没过去。他真希望那只咬了男孩的变异蜘蛛没有把一些多余的荷尔蒙灌进他的脑子里，他自产的就足够让他有无数个糟糕的情色念头了。Tony看着自己被褪到手腕却不解开的衬衫想着。

Peter凑近他的耳垂咬了咬，“专心点，Mr.Stark。”他说话时的热气打在敏感的皮肤上，Tony耳根到脖颈的一大片不免泛起薄薄的一层粉红，男孩的手指抚过那一块，又激起了电流一样的诡异感，他可从来不知道这里是他的敏感点，还是得怪蜘蛛小子天赋异禀——在开发这方面？在他感到懊恼之前点火的手指移开了，放松与空虚尚未到来，胸前的乳尖又被揉掐一把，他只觉腰际一软，Peter抱着他起来，将他放在堆满文件的办公桌上，解开了钢铁侠的皮带，金属搭扣掉在毛毯上无声无息，却是一场甜蜜战争的号角。

“你是有什么特别的爱好吗，My boy。”

他意有所指，下午五点的办公室，虽然被脱得乱七八糟但还算是完整的套在他身上的西服，反观始作俑者一套淡蓝色连帽衫，被说中之后带着些许羞赧的神色。

“你这样让我觉得我在潜规则实习生。”

“为您效劳，Bossman。”Peter半跪在地毯上，单手微托起男人的臀部，牙齿咬住内裤的边缘缓缓褪至膝部，男孩抿了抿唇，挑起带着水雾的棕黑色眼眸看他一眼，倒还真有几分像陷入职场性骚扰的无辜的实习生。Tony十分配合地用指腹拍了拍他的脸颊，“含进去，My boy，如果你不想丢掉工作的话。”

Peter顺从地含住了男人灼热的阴茎，甫一进入温软湿热的口腔，Tony就倒吸了一口冷气，也不是说他的技术有多好，只不过自从他们确定关系以来，他的风流史便终结于这位蜘蛛男孩，潜心研究的科学家与学业繁忙的高中生，要找个机会来好好睡上一次也不太容易——好吧，他开始怀疑自己约定的这个谈话是否真的别有心思了。Peter用唇瓣包裹住牙齿小心翼翼地吞吐着，在他卖力的抚慰下，那根性器变得嫣红而湿漉，他的舌头舔舐过勃发的血管，在男人的闷哼声中将舌尖狠狠碾在尿道口，积攒的精液尽数在他口中释放，他不免咳嗽起来，将那些东西吞进大半，唇边还挂着一星半点的白浊，Tony尚未从高潮之中缓和过来，于是男孩凑了过来和他亲吻，唇舌缠绵之中将剩下的东西分食干净，口中的腥膻味让Tony忍不住皱眉，Peter眨了眨眼，手指揉开男人眉间的褶皱，“味道不好吗？”

“你比较甜。”Tony也跟着眨了眨眼随口答道，不料这似乎刺激到了Peter。他显然没有习惯成年人的调情手段，脸颊通红，试图开口便露出几分结巴的迹象。面对Tony关于纯情男孩的嘲笑，他索性闭嘴，报复性地在恋人大腿内侧咬了咬，留下浅浅的牙印，他似乎对留下痕迹这事很感兴趣，接连在细嫩的敏感皮肤上吮吸舔弄，零星的红莓便在隐蔽之处烙下，除了他之外谁也看不到，这个男人是他的，只他一个人的。少年的占有欲被微妙地满足，站起身来拨开了办公桌上乱七八糟的文件清出一块空地，把对方压倒在冰凉的桌面上，俯下身去亲吻他的恋人，从眉心，嘴唇，一路向下，打下只属于自己的烙印，他注视着他，眼神像是狩猎的野兽，带了野性的直觉与冰冷，两根手指在会阴处摩挲，穴口不自觉的翕张，Tony受够了他漫长的前戏，小腿在他腰侧蹭了蹭无声催促。Peter从背包里翻出润滑剂，在他的西班牙语作业和物理课本之间，毫不吝啬地在手心倒入大半，手指探入男人身下的秘穴，润滑剂顺着倾斜的手指淌入其中，在扩张之中酿造出阵阵水声。Tony能感觉到男孩手上的薄茧，在他体内的手指熟练地逗弄内壁，安抚着瘙痒的穴肉，让它们变得又湿又软，乖巧地把他的手指吃得更深，在触及敏感点的时候他浑身一紧，Peter却装作不曾发现过的好奇宝宝的样子有一下没一下的戳弄着，若有若无的快感最为致命，他的脸庞和眼角烧得更加厉害，终于忍不住叫出男孩的名字，“Pete……”

这是示弱的标志，在床上他不介意让出主导权，事实上男孩的支配欲在这时格外高涨，包含了平素被当作孩子的怨念和恋人一次次的拒绝。其实挺可爱的。Tony揉弄着Peter细软的棕色卷发，又招来无穷无尽的亲吻。男孩的下身抵着他的穴口，交接处的粘腻被热度点燃，与主人人畜无害的脸相比，他的性器要可怕的多，形状颜色都漂亮，只是大小未免骇人。Tony第一次给他做手活的时候只把这当作青少年性教育，还夸奖他资本不错以后肯定很招女孩子喜欢。当然，他那时还没想过那根资本不错的玩意有天要插进他自己的肉穴。

Peter托起他的大腿，没费多大劲就将自己的欲望塞进了对方体内，甬道足够湿滑，紧致的肠壁像一张张小口嘬着他的肉棒，透明的液体在抽送之间从穴口滑出，在灯光下闪着淫靡的色泽，男孩的手在他的臀部揉捏，手法带着浓重的情色意味，雪白的臀肉在他手中像一团柔软的橡皮泥，被捏成各种各样的形状，颜色也变成漂亮的绯红，Tony呻吟出声，裹在皮鞋里的脚趾蜷曲起来，男孩似乎察觉到了这微妙的变化，神奇的蜘蛛感应用在这种地方也卓有成效。蜘蛛侠脱掉了他的皮鞋，连同袜子一起远远地抛到了一边，重物砸到门上发出一声闷响，男孩捉着Tony光洁的脚踝拉到肩上，这过程中性器不可避免地又往深处钻了几分，Tony一个激灵，肌肉像是触电般开始痉挛。太深了——在身体内部一弹一跳的火热肉棒执着地向更深更不为人所知的地方伸进，一瞬间要被刺穿的恐惧侵占了他的大脑，Peter衔住他的嘴唇，安抚性地舔舐掉那双金棕色眼眸渗出的泪水，他有时觉得其中蕴藏了一大片的浩瀚星辰，可现在那双眼睛只注视着他一个，因他给予的快感而流泪，现在他只能从他的眼睛里看到自己，乱糟糟的棕色卷发，脸颊泛红的少年，他爱人的崇拜者，以最亲密的姿势占有着他一直以来的憧憬和向往。

他是我的。

又一次确认了这个的男孩微笑起来，与脸上温和表情不同的是身下的动作，那根火热可从未有一刻轻饶过他，快速地抽出又狠狠地顶弄回去，每一次都到达更深的地方。“别在那——停下！”Tony失声地尖叫，剩下的破碎呻吟被堵在更加快而准的抽插之中，阴囊拍打着臀部，撞击出不堪的声响，这个姿势让他完全受制于Peter——双腿架在少年的脖子上，试图抚慰自己冒水的阴茎的手被对方钳制住。

“你只能——只能，被我操射，Mr.Stark。”男孩咬了咬下唇，像是很不习惯地迟疑了片刻。

Tony被他因羞赧下意识地向内刺入的动作激得眼角发红，那一下恰好顶在他的前列腺上，毫无预兆的快感蛛网一般漫开，他还没射，暂时的，不过也快了，如同泡在蜂蜜水中又酸又软的躯体根本使不上劲只能任由男孩蹂躏。Tony勉力调整了一下呼吸，好让自己的声音听上去不那么沙哑，显然这并没有什么作用，在情欲中浸泡的嗓音有着磨砂般的质感，无由来的更加勾人，“Hey，甜心，那就做你想做的怎么样。”

男人眨着他漂亮的蜂蜜色眼眸，舌尖舔过唇角，“把我操射。”他重复道，脸上露出掌控一切的傲慢又自得的笑容，也不顾及自身的糟糕处境。

“Yes,sir.”他低低地回应了一声，被撩拨的年轻男孩对此毫无抵抗力，粗长的性器又硬了几分，把蜜穴撑得更加饱满，褶皱都被尽数抚平，润滑剂、肠液和体液混在一起，内里的汁液早已分不出成分，在男孩凶狠的抽插下发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，那句话如同魔咒般在男孩脑子盘旋，他几乎红了眼，扶住恋人的腰身往自己身下压去。Tony开始后悔刺激他，也许真有一天男孩会把他操死在床上，疼痛和快感交织在一起难解难分，他的理智被搅乱得像黏糊糊的芝士奶酱，唯一鲜明的存在是体内不断进出的硬物，一次又一次的碰撞让高热的后穴更加火辣。

他听见男孩叫着Mr.Stark，在寂静空旷之中格外明晰，男孩的嗓音在喑哑变调时带着稚气的奶音尾调，惯常的尊称用在床上多了些许不可说的情色意味，他的甬道不自觉地收缩把那东西夹的更紧，甚至透过内壁能感知到上面根根分明的青筋，他们如此契合，就像生来就是一体的那样，他的理智被进一步剥夺，肉体与灵魂几乎完全分离。他似乎能看见自己双腿大张躺在办公桌上，身体的每个部分都被他的男孩掌控着，那双手触碰到的每一个地方都将引起新的战栗感，他从不知道自己有那么敏感。Tony毫不顾忌地喘着气，断断续续地发出甜腻又拖沓得过分的呻吟，高亢的叫床声激励着Peter不管不顾地把自己塞进他身体里，侵犯他，占有他，把Tony·Stark变成Peter·Parker的所有物。他对此没有异议，他不讨厌这个，如果可以，他愿意给他一切更好的。但那个男孩固执地捉着他的手强调道Mr.stark就是最好的，不会有更好的了。他说这话时刚过了十五岁生日，趁着年长者犹豫地瞬间偷来了蜻蜓点水般的啄吻，然后事情一发不可收拾，如燎原的星火般将秩序与常规烧成灰烬，男孩迟来的生日礼物便是和心上人在他的小床上厮混，他不得不用蛛丝加固他的床，免得它吱吱呀呀地摇晃过分，在迷人过分的男朋友身上沉溺的同时还得随时提防着他的辣妹阿姨过来敲门，无论是他在做的事还是他做爱的对象都足够让她尖叫出声。好在那天May喝了些酒，没有打开门窥探到她宝贝侄子不可告人的秘密——钢铁侠被蜘蛛侠抵在贴有大幅钢铁侠海报的墙上用力地操干着，男人软成一滩由着初次体验的男孩折腾，男孩的嘴唇始终不曾离开过对方的，大抵是怕不小心溢出的呻吟声引起她的注意，又或许只是因为他心上人的滋味太过甘甜。

走神中的大人又被占有欲极强的青少年咬住了嘴唇，这小子的嫉妒心强到就算他现在告诉他脑子里回忆的是他们第一次做爱的场景也没用。你要看着我，现在的我。

就像他一直看着他那样。

Peter俯视着他一直仰望的对象，凭借过人的身体柔韧度弯下身去亲吻他柔软的，被他吻得通红的嘴唇，细软的棕色头发又一次在男人脸颊上摩挲，少年微喘着贴近他的耳畔，在气流扑打中念出来一串咒语。Tony只感觉到血液迅速向下半身汇涌，他控制不住自己射精的冲动，他的脑子像掉进一片软而不见底的云朵之中，触电般的快感和坠落的恐惧交织在一起让他高叫出声，乳白色的液体溅到男孩印有星战图标的T恤衫上。他开始颤抖，阿富汗炎热的黄沙和西伯利亚的冰雪在他的世界里肆虐狰狞，可男孩把他抱得那么紧，隔着衣服穿过来的体温和一下又一下有力的心跳，把他强硬地带回现实之中。

“Tony，Tony——看着我，拜托，只看着我——”Peter重复他的神奇咒语，急促地呼唤着他的名字，同时挺胯让肉刃征服高潮后不住收紧的秘穴，让它们又乖又软地勾勒出他的形状，把男人填满得再容不下一丝缝隙。那双涣散的带着水光的眼眸转动一下，金棕色里清晰地映着男孩的身影。

“我看着你呢。”他艰难地抬起被衬衫束缚的手，触碰到Peter的脸颊，他的轮廓不知不觉中更为坚毅，他的男孩正走在向男人过渡的路上，却早在另一层面实现了这个目标。另一个意味上的，他是他的男人。Tony弯了弯唇角，颇有几分促狭的得意，“我不是一直看着你吗？”

男孩把他的大腿从肩上放下，托起它们就往更深处征伐，这个姿势让他们贴合地更近，高潮过后的慵懒的男人未能及时察觉到危险的前兆，直到那根性器狠狠地钉在最深处不堪折腾的一点，下一刻又整根拔出，节奏又快又狠，他才发觉有些不对，喊停的话语却被狡猾的男孩率先一步变成不成调的呻吟。

“Mr.Stark……我在想……”

“想、想什么……啊——”

Tony勉强地在混乱的快感中捕捉到男孩的话题，尾音却被一个贯穿打乱，男孩可观的阴茎在他体内自得地攻城略地，软肉却不管不顾地紧紧箍着它，用湿滑与灼热的挤压去讨好，贪婪地吮吸着铃口渗出的前液，把自己弄得一塌糊涂。

“我在想……Mr.Stark会怀上我的孩子吗？你知道的…变异蜘蛛。”男孩眨着一双巧克力色的眼眸，其中带了些许暗色。Peter的手在他柔软的小腹上抚摸，动作轻柔而仔细，就像里面真有个未成形的小孩一样。Tony不可避免地发散联想力，明知道不可能却又不由自主，被蜘蛛咬了一口的混蛋小孩把精液射进他的肚子里，进入他的身体内部，然后那个孩子会一天天长成人形，从他的身体里生出来。他被这古怪的幻想带来的恐惧和刺激渗透，双腿夹紧了少年的腰寻求支力点，甬道里的肉棒骤然膨胀，被主人抵在了最深最柔软的地方，温热又浓稠的液体一股股喷射出来灌满了他的穴道，随着阴茎的缓缓退出，从身体内部涌至穴口，他不得不夹紧自己，抵挡住奇怪的失禁感，落在男孩眼里又是另一番香艳场景。男孩想把他抱起，却被他一把拉倒了，头并头躺在他的办公桌上，Friday贴心地把光秃秃的天花板更换成仿真夜空投影，细碎的星子把柔柔的光照在他们身上。

“Hey,boy.关于你的问题……我想如果是那样，你得负责带小孩，太麻烦了，我可不想管。”男人耸了耸肩，颇为满意地看到他的男孩呆愣一下，紧接着扑过来将一个又一个湿漉漉的吻落在他脸颊、脖颈、肩膀上，他试图阻止他变成一只Puppy，但是不穿盔甲的钢铁侠显然拿徒手拦公交的怪力男孩没有法子，只能任由他亲遍裸露的皮肤，这很怪，让他感觉自己像是他的午餐，可他吻得仔细又认真，一丝甜蜜感在他的心头泛开。最后男孩的嘴唇停在幽幽的发着蓝光的反应堆上，轻轻地烙下虔诚的吻，他听见自己的心脏跳动了一下，像被泡在温热的蜂蜜牛奶里的平和与安宁。

“总有一天我要和你一起去看真的星星。”男孩嘀咕道。

“在这种时候你说这种话只会让我觉得，你想在野外睡我。”

“Mr.Stark——”Peter的脸又染上一层绯红，他开始磕磕巴巴地解释，“我不是这个意思——我是说，好吧我还挺想的，那也还不错。但是——”

Tony曲起指节弹了弹他的额头，笑着骂他是满脑子糟糕想法的小鬼，Peter通红着脸把他抱起，怪力小孩，单手托起成年人也毫不费劲。那些东西又流到了他的手上，他呆愣了一瞬间，像是想到了什么咬了咬嘴唇，一眼看穿的Tony贴近了他的耳垂，“Kid，你再不快点清理干净可能你就会成为未成年的Daddy，下课后打三份兼职奶孩子的家庭主夫。”

Peter忍无可忍地吻住坏笑的男人，明明是他自己提出来的糟糕想法现在却不知怎么害羞起来，他抱着男人走向浴室去清理。

“我会对Mr.stark和孩子负责的。还有，我刚想说的是，我爱你，Tony。”

男孩对着他微笑，神情温暖又认真。

他一直下坠的心脏被男孩接住，落在柔软的掌心里。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有孩子，不会有的。


End file.
